


Black Hill/ Martasha One Shots

by fmart203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmart203/pseuds/fmart203
Summary: I have multiple Maria/Natasha short fics lying around, so I thought I would publish them. They're mostly just character studies, very fluffy and kind of angsty.





	Black Hill/ Martasha One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> These works follow the canon timeline of the Marvel Cintematic Universe, except that Natasha never had an affair (?) with Bruce Banner. Furthermore, since the MCU has never addressed a relationship between Maria and Natasha, that part is made up. (I also made up some character backstories). All major events, however (such as Civil War, Ultron, etc) have happened. This is post Civil War, but pre IW.

Natasha would tell Maria about Russia when it was late out. They would be lying in bed. That was when Natasha was most vulnerable.  
Maria never knew what to say. She wasn't good in emotional situations. But she sensed that Nat needed to tell her about her life before. So she let her. And then, when she had finished, she would hold Natasha. She would let Natasha let her guard down. She let Natasha trust her.  
And sometimes, it would be the opposite. Maria would tell Natasha about her childhood. It hurt her to re-live the painful memories she had buried down deep inside her, but she told them to Natasha in the hopes that she could heal.  
When Maria was done, Natasha would lift up Maria’s shirt and slowly kiss the scars on Maria’s back.  
Maria would feel Natasha’s lips gently brush across her skin, and she was grateful, so grateful that Natasha understood her pain. And slowly, with time, the scars on her back were given a new life. She would look at them, and instead of feeling a belt beating against her, or glass shards being lodged in her back, she only felt Natasha.  
She healed.  
It was on those nights that Natasha felt her world turn upside down. Maria was so patient with her, so understanding. She allowed Natasha to love in a way that she had never thought was possible.  
“Do you want children?”  
It was a question that Maria had considered a lot.  
“No.”  
“That was fast.”  
“Yeah, well, I've thought about it before.”  
Natasha smiled at Maria, admiring the way the moonlight hit her skin, the way it illuminated her dark chocolate eyes.  
“Why? Do you want kids, Nat?”  
“I don't know. Maybe. You know I physically can't have children.”  
“Huh.”  
“What?”  
“I wouldn't have thought you wanted children.”  
“I never said I wanted children, Hill! I'm just undecided.” Natasha said playfully, brushing a stray hair off Maria's face.  
“But, old Natasha. She wouldn't want children.”  
Maria felt the mood change from silly to serious.  
“Why? What changed?”  
Nat paused.  
“She didn't think she deserved a child. You know, I've killed people, Maria. I'm an assassin. It's my job. And because of how I was raised, how I was brainwashed, it's not like I thought about the morality of my job. But then, I defected from Russia. I came here. I met you. I met Clint. I met Fury. I learned what it was like to be more than just a killer. And while I was happy to be here, there were bad things that came with my reprogramming. I began to understand the awful things that I had done while in Russia.” She pauses, swallows, and then adds quietly, “I thought I was a monster.”  
“Oh Tasha.” Maria leans in, slowly, and kisses Natasha tenderly.  
“But then fell in love with you. You made me feel like I was worth it, and I realized that I was deserving of love. And I'm not saying that I like normal, because I don’t. But there was a sense of normalicy with our relationship. I had never had stability before in my life. It felt... nice.”  
“Are you saying I made you soft?”  
“Shut up, I could still kick your ass in sparring.” Nat lightly punched Maria's bicep.

They lie together for a while, Maria holding Natasha's small (yet powerful) frame in her arms. As Natasha drifts off to sleep, she remembers that she wanted to ask Maria a question.  
“Why don't you want children?” she quietly mumbles in Maria's shoulder.  
“I'm afraid I won't be able to raise them right.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“My father wasn't a good man, who only thought of his children as punching bags. I worry that if I were to have kids, I won't know how to take care of them.”  
“That's not true. You're the most responsible person I know. You're the ex Director of SHIELD, which is like, head babysitter.”  
“You're funny when you're half asleep.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Come on Maria. You'd make a great mom.”  
“Okay, well, I'll give it time.” Maria kisses the top of Natasha's head.  
“Go to sleep.”

Both of them nod of to sleep slowly, the bathed in the pale moonlight of their bedroom.


End file.
